Sleep Well Caitlin
by TheBlackWook
Summary: Caitlin goes to work sick. After a long day, trying to catch bad guys with Barry, Cisco and Dr Wells, she falls asleep in the lab. Harrison Wells / Caitlin Snow (aka SnowWells) Oneshot.


**Disclaimer :** Still own nothing...

**Author's Note :** Okay, so basically I'm working on another SnowWells oneshot, but I've been sick for 2 days now, and I don't know, it just came to my mind, just a bit of fluff to help through this hard cold. Plus, it will help you waiting for my another OS :p ! As always, thanks to my past reviewers, especially Alisha Winchester Collins, my SnowWells partner in crimes ! Well, I'll leave you now ! Hope you enjoy :D ! Don't forget to review the story :) !

* * *

><p>Caitlin was sick. As sick as she could be : she had a fever and she thought her head was a volcano, she kept in sniffing and her throat hurt. However, though she felt like a zombie, she was the first to enter STAR Labs facilities, after Harrison Wells of course. It felt as if he lived there, slept there and didn't have a home of his own. Of course, Caitlin knew it wasn't true and that he had a small flat in town, he was just an early man, that's all. It's also for him that she came this morning, though she had wondered about staying in bed all day. She didn't want to disappoint him, didn't want him, or the others, to think she was weak and surrendered at every little thing. She wanted him to be proud of her work. She wanted him to think he had made the right decision by choosing her for the job. That was why she entered the lab with as much as assurance and self-confidence as she could since her current state. She put her purse and her coat beside her desk, before beginning running tests on blood samples, DNA samples or physic test from Barry, to see how were evolving his cells and his body. Every 10 minutes she had to blow her nose and soon, the trash was filled with numerous tissues. That was when Dr Harrison Wells decided to show up from wherever he was :<p>

"_Good morning Caitlin."_ He greeted her, a small grin on his face.

Caitlin was so focused on her work that she didn't heard him coming and she jumped on her chair, letting out a small shriek, she was immediately ashamed of.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."_

"_Don't worry Dr Wells, I was just too focused on my work."_ She said, her nasal voice betraying her sickness.

"_Are you okay Caitlin ? As much as I… We need your help here, you can have your day off to rest."_ He said, not knowing where that came from.

Caitlin watched him with an intrigued look for a second, before the feeling left her as she answered with a smile, she almost had to force because it hurt her head to do so :

"_I appreciate your concern Dr Wells, but I'm fine and I'll do my work today, don't worry about this."_

"_As it pleases you"_ He answered, watching her and trying to hide his concern, before moving away to another desk of the room as papers flew, announcing Barry's arrival.

* * *

><p>The day had been busy with a new meta human in town, Barry had fortunately handled at the edge of the night. It was now dark outside, the night already advanced. Everyone had gone home to have a good night rest after this long day. Or so Harrison Wells thought before he found Caitlin in the lab. He hadn't expected her to be still here, he thought she had gone home, especially in her state that had him concerned through the all day, even though he wouldn't admit it. He pushed his wheelchair forward, opening his mouth to tell the scientist to go home when he realized she had fallen asleep. Her cheek was resting against some papers and she had her mouth open since her nose was stuffy. Though it didn't seem to be a good place to sleep, Harrison couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked. He had not seen her like this since the explosion and something in his heart softened at the sight. He observed her for a moment, not wanting to move from that beautiful picture. After several minutes, he saw the bed, often occupied by Barry for his injuries. He couldn't let the young woman sleeping like this, she would have her all body hurting by tomorrow. He pondered for few seconds, watching around him, before he stood up from the wheelchair. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake and that Caitlin would be too exhausted to wake up. Gently, he crouched to put an arm below her knees, before standing up again to lift her up, putting his other arm below her neck. He didn't know why he was doing this or why his heart was racing, but he felt he had to do this. He made sure he had a good grip on her and walked to the bed. While he was heading there, a small smile stretched on Caitlin's face : maybe she was having a good dream, and he was sure it didn't happen often since 10 months. Or maybe it was the fact that she was in his arms. No… It couldn't be, he thought. How would she know ? Nevertheless, he couldn't help having this little smirk, softening his features. He arrived to the bed and laid her down as gently as he could. All of a sudden, he felt cold without her body in his arms. He went to find a blanket and a pillow that he respectively put over her and under her head. After a moment watching her, he lowered his head until his lips touched her forehead, as his hand was gently stroking her hair, to press a kiss on it.<p>

"_Sleep well Caitlin."_ He whispered before heading out of the room, back in his wheelchair, and turning the lights off.


End file.
